whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Convention of Thorns
The Convention of Thorns was a peace agreement between leaders of the Camarilla, the Anarchs and the Assamite clan made on October 23, 1493. It marked the end of open conflict between the three groups, and more specifically an end to the first Anarch Revolt. Overview Its name comes from the location of the meeting: the Abbey of the Sacred Crown near the small village of Thorns outside Silchester in England. The Convention was proposed by the founders of the Camarilla, who had created the sect only seven years earlier. It called for a lasting truce with the Assamites and Anarchs, who were both offered a place in the Camarilla; the Anarchs accepted - while the Assamites declined. The Assamite truce was assured, however, by the elders of the Brujah clan, who had captured and ransomed seven Assamite elders. In addition to a large payment of gold, the Assamites had to submit their entire clan to a Thaumaturgical curse levied by the Tremere which would prevent them from committing diablerie. In spite of this, the Convention specifically states that the Assamites are independent of all Camarilla demands and may freely diablerise their own clan members and any Kindred not claiming membership in the Camarilla. (You might also check the Treaty of Tyre for possibly historical inaccuracies regarding the Assamites' part in the Convention). The Convention places equal responsibility on all three groups for maintaining the peace, but is seen by most Anarchs as a disaster. It specified that while no Anarchs would face reprisals for their actions (except for the especially heinous, which would be considered by the Justicars within a year or forgotten), they would have to return to their clans and sires, reestablishing the status quo they had rebelled against. Anarchs of the Lasombra and Tzimisce clans did not accept the Convention, however, and went on to form the Sabbat; a number of Anarchs from other clans followed suit and became the first antitribu. Despite further Anarch rebellions, like the establishment of the Anarch Free State on the west coast of America in the 1940s, and the breaking of the Assamite blood curse, the Convention of Thorns is still upheld, if not respected, in most Camarilla cities. Anarchs are not punished unless they hide their membership or openly rebel, and Assamites are hired as assassins or executioners by many Princes, and sometimes allowed to diablerize their victims as payment. The convention sets up the authority of the Camarilla, through its Justicars, Archons, and Traditions. It also lays the foundation for the core clans which comprise it. The clans of the Founders become the seven clans of the Camarilla, though it is said that the Setites were invited as well and turned the offer down. It is rumored that Raphael de Corazon was upset by this. Founder Camilla Banes argued for the inclusion of the Cappadocians in the Camarilla, but was overruled by other members of the Malkavian clan. By the actions of the Anarchs who refused to sign the treaty, who then attacked the town of Silchester as "sabbats", the formation of the Sabbat was set in motion. Events of the Convention The Convention of Thorns took place over the course of six evenings, beginning on October 18th, and on the seventh evening, the city of Silchester was attacked. It was perhaps the single largest gathering of Caintes to date, comprising at least 50 individuals representative of all the clans, factions, and geographical regions. October 18th The convention began in the courtyard of the Abbey of the Sacred Crown with the chosen moderator Eleanor De Valois opening the session by explaining the issues and introducing the Founders of the Camarilla by name and clan to the assembled delegates. The predominant attitude of the attendees was one of cautious probing of an enemy position while readying for an attack. After this introduction attendees broke into smaller groups to discuss what they have heard. In these smaller groups, some individuals became more willing to speak their minds. The specific issues suggested by the moderator were: *Should a general amnesty be granted to those whose actions led others astray, or should the leaders surrender themselves to the judgment of the Camarilla's Founders and their Archons? *Should clan Assamite remain independent of the Camarilla and refuse to subject themselves to its rulings? If they do remain apart, how may we ensure that their practices pose no future threat to us? *Should this current system of governance (Justicars and Archons) continue? Shall the current holders of those positions remain in office? If not, who will be the new Justicars? How will we select future Justicars and what will be their duties and responsibilities? Will we appoint a council to oversee the Justicars or shall those justices serve as the highest authority of the Camarilla? October 19th The results of the previous night's discussions were summarized for the assembly. Myca Vykos made an impassioned speech in favor of the goals of the Anarchs. Hardestadt countered with an insistence on the necessity for discipline within the clans and demanded a return to the hierarchy of rule by age and generation. At some point during the convention, Myca Vykos threw his penis into the face of Hardestadt. It is possible that this occurred during this exchange between the two of them. October 20th After a summary of the previous night's progress, Husayn al Fatin, a delegate from the Assamites, spoke for his clan. A heated discussion followed, during which Mistress Fanchon and the other Tremere, in particular, called for strong measures to prevent the continued practice of diablerie. Myka Vykos and some of his Anarch companion greeted her words with derisive comments in reference to the Tremere's diablerie of Saulot and the Giovanni diablerie of Cappadocius. While the battle of words raged, the Anarch leader Tyler (Patricia of Bollingbroke) took this opportunity to burst into the delegation and make an attempt on the unlife of Hardestadt, firing two pistols into his heart and shouting, "May your arrogant, black heart be sundered and your soul sucked down to Hell, Hardestadt! And this time, stay dead!" Tyler escaped, seeming to think she had succeeded in her assault this time. A line of Anarchs blocked those who followed after her, allowing her escape. October 21st A statement of progress opened this gathering. The ancient Malkavian Unmada called for cooperation and warned of disaster should this initiative fail. Then an open forum provided the opportunity for any to make statements to the delegation. Rafael de Corazon then shared his vision of the importance of the Masquerade and the necessity of the Camarilla. At first, he was ridiculed and almost forced to step down. His impassioned arguments gained converts, however, and the Masquerade was adopted. At the end of the discussion, Etrius and several senior Tremere excused themselves to begin the ritual that will prevent the Assamites from drinking Cainite blood. October 22nd Durga Syn was already in place on the speaker's platform when the rest of the delegates arrived. She made the case for non-intervention, suggesting that the Masquerade will only make the mortals angry that they were duped. The issue of Justicars and their succession took up the first half of the discussion once Durga Syn had left the platform. The delegates made their final arguments to the assembly and cast their votes. The attendees dispersed, with some taking part in drafting the Treaty of the Convention of Thorns and others finalizing their plans for a statement of protest. Meanwhile, the Tremere continued to cast their ritual. October 23rd The gathering listened to the reading of the treaty by Eleanor de Valois. The delegates who agreed to its terms signed the document. All Anarchs who agree to its terms are required to drink the blood of the Camarilla elders present. The elders explain that the Assamite Clan has been ordered to undergo a Thaumaturgical ritual to prevent their practice of diablerie. The Tremere continued their ritual began three nights before, ending just before sunrise. October 24th On the night after the signing of the treaty, Myca Vykos led an attack by the Anarchs against the mortals of the city of Silchester, killing and intentionally violating the Masquerade. They were described as "sabbats of devils and witches" by the mortals. The attack is referred to as Haceldema, the "Field of Blood". Hardestadt and Rafael de Corazon took charge of the mortal survivors, using the power of their combined Disciplines to erase the memories of the "demons". Hardestadt and Adana de Sforza then vowed to hunt down the attackers. The Treaty of the Convention of Thorns The text of the treaty signed is as follows: Characters at the Convention More than 50 vampires attended the convention, many of whom were accompanied by ghouls and other retainers. The following is a list of the known main personalities of Cainite society that attended the Convention of Thorns: The Founders of the Camarilla * Adana de Sforza (Brujah) * Milov Petrenkov (Gangrel) * Camilla Banes (Malkavian) * Josef von Bauren (Nosferatu) * Rafael de Corazon (Toreador) * Mistress Fanchon (Tremere) * Hardestadt the Elder/Younger (Ventrue) The Original Archons *Gilbert d’Harfleur, (Ventrue) *Father Jean-Marc d’Harfleur, (Toreador) *Federico DiPadua, (Nosferatu) *Lilika Kairos, (Brujah) Anarchs *Patricia of Bollingbroke, (Brujah antitribu) *Myca Vykos, (Tzimisce) *Gabriel Baruch, (Lasombra) Assamites *Antara, (Assamite) *Karif al Numair, (Assamite) *Husayn al Fatin, (Assamite) *One other unnamed Assamite Other Cainites at the Convention *Eleanor de Valois, (Brujah) *Father Samuel, (Toreador) *Unmada, (Malkavian) and his childe Vasantasena. *Petaniqua, (Malkavian / Baali) *Rodolfo under the guise of Melchis of Crete, (Malkavian) *Durga Syn, (Ravnos) *Maltheas, (Ventrue) *Giangaleazzo, (Lasombra)VTM: Gehenna: The Final Night, p. 236 and his sire Fray Diego. * Torvus Bloodbeard, (Gangrel) representing Josef Zvi of PragueVTM: Clanbook: Gangrel Revised, p. 20 * Etrius, (Tremere) * Anatole, (Malkavian) * Lucita, (Lasombra) * Tiberiu, (Gangrel) Representing Lord Radu of Bistritz. * Karsh, (Gangrel) References ---- * VTDA: Transylvania Chronicles II: Son of the Dragon, p. 51-71 * VTM: Guide to the Anarchs, p. 17-20 * VTM: Guide to the Sabbat, p. 13-17 * VTM: Guide to the Camarilla, p. 21 * VTM: Encyclopaedia Vampirica, p. 51 * VTM: Archons & Templars, p. 33 Category:Vampire: The Masquerade glossary Category:World of Darkness events Category:Camarilla Category:Sabbat